


Knots

by Ithiliana



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and David are waiting for Viggo to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

Sean knelt at David's feet, weaving the last lengths of silvery ropes between his ankles, theading loose ends back. Hands warm on David's thighs, Sean looked up, grinned.  
"How's that?"  
David looked down along his body. Rope wound around his arms, torso, legs. His wrists were crossed at the small of his back. One loop was drawn between his legs, tight against sensitive skin. Elaborate knots, none he could recognize, ran down his body, rope webbing between them, pale against his skin.  
"It's.." He couldn't think of a word, closed his eyes.  
Sean leaned forward, eyes closed, rubbed his cheek softly against David's half-hard cock. Breath warmed the skin between the thin coils. David whimpered, head tilting back, back arching. Sean caught him, guiding him back the half-dozen steps, to lie on the large bed.  
A calloused finger ran down David's body, gliding over rope and skin, and David twisted, moaning.  
"Viggo'll be home soon." Sean tugged gently on the rope. "Any ideas for how to pass the time till then?"


End file.
